


The Best Movie Interruption

by AngieO131



Series: Maddie McCull One Shots [1]
Category: ARCO
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Maddie McCull, Movie Night, One Shot, Yaoi, finding nemo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Arco and Brynn are watching a movie late at night to destress after class. Where as Arco loves the aquatic film, Brynn finds other things much more enticing...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for Maddie McCull's Arco comic. The actual comic can be found at:
> 
> arco.smackjeeves.com

"Go ahead; I'll grab the popcorn."

Brynn paused, looking over his shoulder at Arco's retreating form. Letting his eyes follow the curve of his spine, a small smile twitched at the edge of lips. It had been several months since they had started to date, and he still couldn't believe that their close friendship had bloomed into what it now was. Not that he was complaining by any means.

Turning back towards the lounge entrance, stepped inside as the movie title flashed onto the screen, illuminating the empty room. It was weird to see no one in there, most of the other interns usually coming in for movie night to unwind after the stressful week of learning. Shrugging it off, Brynn moved towards the closest love sac, plopping down and sinking into it as the stuffing crunched and rolled around to accommodate his weight. Closing his eyes, he thought back over the passed couple of months while he waited on Arco; he was more interested in spending time with his than watching- What movie?

Opening his eyes, he looked at the frozen screen, his lip turning up in a smirk. Of course, Arco would want to watch Finding Nemo. No wonder it was so empty; who actually wanted to watch aquatic life after a whole day of dealing with them? Other than Arco, naturally. Hearing footsteps, Brynn looked over at Arco as he walked in with the bucket of steaming popcorn. His eyebrow raised in curiosity as Arco stopped. "What?"

"If you think I'm joining you on the octopus when there is a perfectly good whale over there, you have seriously lost your mind, Brynnaboo."

Rolling his eyes, Brynn maneuvered out of the bean bag and moved to the whale as Arco started the movie. Brynn held onto the side of the bean bag as Arco plopped beside him before letting go to curl against his side as the beans in the bag moved over to the side of them to form a perfectly comfortable nest. Lifting his head, he waited until Arco's arm was tugged against his neck before laying his head back against his shoulder, grabbing a few pieces of popcorn as the the light from the movie grew bright at the picture of Marlin waking up Nemo. 

Even though Arco was silent through the movie, Brynn couldn't keep his mind on the film, his hand having long since stopped bringing popcorn to his mouth as it rested against Arco's toned chest. It mattered not, however, for Arco would occasionally feeding him a few every now and then. It was so easy for Brynn to get caught up in the moment with Arco, so easy for him to forget their surroundings once he was encompassed by Arco's presence, the way his heat seemed to always be comfortable but never too hot, the way he always smelled of the ocean. 

Letting his eyes fall from the screen, Brynn stared at his hand on Arco's chest, the all-too-frequent feeling of suffocation coming over him. It was weird to think about the feeling as suffocation, but that was the best explanation for it. Whenever he would get caught up in Arco, he could feel it in his bones; this intense desire to be closer, to touch him, to kiss him, and it felt like it was choking him as if he wasn't able to breathe properly without it. Bending a single finger, he swirled it slowly before beginning to follow the pattern on the shirt. Arco had told him once that it was a Nirvana shirt. He had played a song and everything. It wasn't his cup of tea, but Brynn loved to see his face as he sang along. Feeling Arco's arm tighten to pull him closer, his eyes moved up to meeting his inquiring gaze. "Can't focus on the movie?"

Smiling, Brynn shook his head. "Not really. I've seen it before."

"Would you like to do something else?"

"No; I'm fine here. I like being like this."

All he felt was the soft pressure against the side of his chin as Arco's hand title his head back so that he could kiss him gently. "As do I."

Nothing could have stopped the blush that crept across his face. Arco was never anything but sweet to him, but it still made his stomach flip every time. "Go back to your movie."

Brynn laid his head back against Arco's shoulder, continuing in his route of tracing the pattern on his shirt. He glanced up as he heard the baritone symphony of Arco's laugh. It was the scene where Dory was reading the escape hatch label. He had to admit that she was his favourite character; she was some how comparable to himself: alone without family, but then suddenly part of another that she just fell into place with. 

Moving his gaze back up to Arco's, he stretched his neck to place a light kiss on his jawline, barely grazing the flesh with his lips. Despite meaning for it to be a simple display of affection, once his lips touched Arco's skin of his own doing, he couldn't resist kissing him again. Moving slightly down to the joined location of his neck and jaw, he placed another kiss before trailing lower down, the soft exhale of breath from Arco's lips encouraging his intimate perusal. Halfway down Arco's neck, just above the pulse point, Brynn gently bit down before releasing his teeth and applying a soft suction.

"Aahh! Brynn..."

Grinning as Arco's other arm came around to wrap tightly around him, he tilted his head back, welcoming the pressure of Arco's lips before opening his mouth to his tongue before he even needed ask. Kissing Arco was the a heady sensation, his entire body flaring with a glow seem to take over. Moving his hand up to Arco's neck, he used the leverage to pull his body slightly higher to help with their gap in the height before tucking his leg over Arco's against his crotch, rubbing gently as he felt Arco's own leg press against his own. It wasn't long before Brynn had to pull back for air, having forgotten to breath in his attempt at getting closer. It wasn't but a few seconds before Arco's nose tapped against his own, quickly followed by Arco's mouth against his jawline as he tilted his head back.

"I *kiss* was actually *kiss* enjoying this movie."

"You are welcome to go back to watching it, love." Gasping as his body was suddenly pulled up over Arco, his legs straddling his hips as his erection pressed against Arco's, he bit his lip, leaning slightly back as Arco sat up straight, his face stopping just before his own.

"In what world would I watch a movie about finding Nemo when I can find something much more delicious right here in my lap?"

Blinking several times, Brynn blushed, words failing him as he opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to say something. He watched as Arco's lips drew back in a grin, his head tilting closer.

"There isn't even a parallel universe that could host such an absurd idea. Now come here so that I can kiss you."

Brynn didn't question it, despite knowing that the very idea of parallel universes would mean that yes there was. His lips fell back against Arco's, goosebumps shivering up over his body as the pressure of Arco's hands increased against his hips, grinding them up against the growing erection in Arco's jeans. Brynn mouth pulled from Arco's yet against, this time to let a moan fall from his reddening lips as Arco's mouth pressed to his neck. "A-Arco... What if someone comes in and sees?"

The nip of teeth against his own flesh pulled forth a small, gasping yelp. "We could stop?"

Biting his lip, Brynn shook his head. "Just.. Just take me back to our room.. I'll never be able to concentraAATTEE!" Clinging tightly to Arco at Arco stood with him in his arms, Brynn wrapped his legs around Arco's waist, blushing brightly as Arco moved them out of the lounge and down the hall. It was halfway there that he heard a familiar voice. 

"Get in, Arco! Couldn't even wait to be back in the dorm, eh?"

Brynn was fire-hot red as he turned his sight towards Russel. "D-Don't you have a hot girl to follow or something?"

Grinning, Russel nodded. "Yeah; I'm teaching this babe to surf. She likes to wear these really skimpy bikinis, and I'm hoping-"

"Good bye, Russ."

Brynn felt them stop only momentarily as Arco opened the dorm room before stepping inside and closing it firmly, locking the door. Walking them towards his bed, Arco laid him down before crawling on top of him, grinding his hard crotch against Brynn's as he settled firmly between his legs. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
